How Far We've Come
by LMA86
Summary: FRIDAY NIGHT LIGHTS Lacy and Don had known each other since they were little kids. It was senior year and the last year of high school for the two. Would Don and Lacy fall in love? DonOC
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

**CHAPTER 1**

I had lived in Odessa my whole life. It was a small town in Texas, but had the most competitive football team around. Odessa was a boring town to live in. There wasn't much to do but go to a party here and there and go to the football games. I didn't have much time to myself during football season because I was a Permian Panther Cheerleader. It was my senior year at Permian High School. I couldn't believe that it was my last year of school. I couldn't wait to graduate.

I pulled into the parking lot with my white 1988 Pontiac Grand Prix. I parked into a parking space and grabbed my purse and notebooks before I got out of the car. I closed the car door and started to make my way towards the entrance of the school. For some reason, it felt different this year. Maybe because I was finally a senior and I didn't have to look up to anyone anymore.

"Hey girl," I heard my best friend Jen say as I looked over at her.

"Hey. Did I ever tell you how much I hate coming here?" I asked as we continued to walk towards the school.

"Just think, this is our last year and that's it. No more of this small town. We're going to get the hell out of here!" Jen yelled as she threw her hands up in the air with a smile on her face.

Jen and I walked through the front doors of the school and made our way to our lockers. We had lockers right beside each other. I put my combination in and opened up my locker. I set my purse inside.

"Hey ladies," a familiar male's voice say.

I looked over and saw Don standing there with a smile on his face. He was wearing his usual jean vest with his football jersey underneath. He also had his MOJO hat on. Don and I had been best friends since we were little kids.

"Hi, Don," I said as I smiled at him.

"Well, I gotta go. See you at practice," Jen said before she walked away from me and Don.

"Why didn't you come to the party last night?" Don asked as we started to walk down the hallway.

"I wanted to, but my parents. You know how they are. They never let me have fun when I can," I said as I walked with Don.

"Well, there's going to be another party tonight if you want to come," Don said as we walked into our senior English class.

"I'll see if I can make it," I said as I walked over and sat down in a seat.

Don sat down beside me as the teacher walked in.

"Good morning everyone. Welcome to Senior English. My name is Mrs. Antognoli and you all will be stuck with me for the next ten months. This class isn't going to be easy. There will be homework every night and tests every Friday," Mrs. Antognoli explained as she looked at everyone.

I looked over at Don and he made a funny face at me as the teacher continued to talk. I didn't really want to be at school, but being around Don made it so much fun.

The bell rung and all the students got up and started to file out of the room. Mrs. Antognoli had given us homework on the first day. Don and I walked out of the room.

"I'll see you later," Don said before he walked down the hallway.

I watched him walk and then saw Jen coming.

"So, how was English?" Jen asked as she came over to me.

"Tough. She gave us homework on the first day. I can't believe this," I said as Jen and I started to walk down the hallway. "How was math?"

"Hard. We got homework, too," Jen said as we made it to our lockers.

The day went on and it was finally lunch time. Jen and I stood in the lunch line, waiting to get our food. I looked around the lunch room and saw Don sitting with Mike Winchell and Brian Chavez. Jen and I went through the line and got our food. We walked over to the lunch table and sat down together. I opened up my water and took a sip of it. I glanced over at Don from time to time.

"Yoohoo. Earth to Lacy," I heard Jen say as I looked over at her.

"Huh?"

"Who were you looking at?" Jen asked as she tried to figure out who I was looking at.

"Oh, nothing," I said as I took a bite of my fry.

I glanced over at Don's table as he was laughing and having a good time with his football buddies. I smiled and continued to eat my food. Jen noticed me smiling and looked over at Don.

"Oh…my…God," Jen said as she looked over at me. "You have a thing for Don, don't you?"

"What?" I asked as I started to blush.

"You like Don," Jen said with a smirk on her face.

"Jen. Hush," I said with a smirk on my face as I looked down at my food.

"Come on. You've been looking at him ever since we came into the cafeteria. You like him, don't you? Why didn't you ever say something before?"

"Jen, Don and I have known each other since we were little kids. I don't think Don's interested in me that way," I said as I continued to eat my fries.

"Come on, now. You two know everything about each other. I think that you two would make a perfect couple," Jen said before she took a sip of her water.

"That doesn't matter. Don goes out and parties all the time. He kisses different girls. He's not into me like that," I said as I glanced over at Don.

"So, what? Tell him how you feel."

Jen and I sat there and continued to eat our food. Maybe Jen was right. Maybe I should just go and talk to Don, but Jen doesn't realize that it's not that easy for me to do.

The end of the day finally came and it was time for cheerleading practice. Jen and I changed into our blue shorts and white t-shirts as we got ready for practice. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and we walked out towards the football stadium. We always practiced while the guys practiced their football. We walked through the gates and over to the other girls that were stretching. Jen and I sat down on the track and started to stretch with them. I looked over at the football players and found Don. I watched him as he tackled another player. I smiled as I continued to stretch. I saw Don glance over at me and I looked away. We were done stretching and Jen and I stood up. We were both captains.

"Alright, girls. We're going to start practice. I want to work on that cheer that we started the other day," Jen said as she looked at everyone.

We started to practice. I heard commotion and I looked back and saw that Don had dropped the ball again.

"Hold onto the damn ball, Donnie!" I heard Charlie, Don's father, yell from the stands.

The guys ran another pass and Don caught the ball. He started to run as players came after him.

"Hang onto the ball! The ball!" a coach yelled at Don.

Don got tackled and the ball fell out of his hands and rolled a few feet away.

"You sure he's part of your gene pool, Charlie?" an older man asked Charlie as he looked at Charlie.

"Shit," Charlie said as he stood up and started to come down from the bleachers. He walked past me and went onto the field.

"Red alert. Red alert, everybody," the older man said as he watched Charlie.

I watched Don stand up and place his hands on his hips as he panted. Charlie quickly walked towards Don and the coach that was talking to Don.

"Hey. Donnie. Hey," Charlie said as walked towards Don.

Don turned around and saw his dad walking towards him. Flippy came down the steps and started to walk to where Charlie and Don were. Don started to walk away from his dad.

"Come here," Charlie said as Don turned around and looked at him. "Come here. What's the problem?" Charlie asked as he reached Don.

"Get off the field, Dad," Don said as he stopped and looked at his father.

"Why can't you hold onto the football? What's so goddamn hard about holdin' on to it?" Charlie asked Don as he stood there.

"I'm sorry," Don started to say as he looked at Charlie.

"All you gotta do is hold on to the goddamn football, and you can't do it. Tell me why you can't do it. That's all I wanna know."

"I'll try better next time. Come on," Don said as he started to walk away from Charlie.

"Hey!" Charlie yelled as he grabbed onto the back of Don's jersey and threw him down to the ground.

"Charlie!" Flippy yelled as she tried to get Charlie away from Don.

"Don't you walk away from me," Charlie said as he looked down at Don.

"Leave him alone," Flippy said as Don tried to get back up.

"Don't you walk away from me when I'm talkin' to you, you hear me?" Charlie asked as he pushed Don back down to the ground.

I watched Charlie as he embarrassed himself and Don in front of everyone. I couldn't believe that he was doing this to Don.

"Tell me why you can't hold on to the ball!" Charlie yelled at Don.

"Enough!" Flippy yelled as she tried to pull Charlie away.

"Tell me. Answer a question," Charlie said as Don stood back up.

"Mr. Billingsley!" Chavo said as he ran over to Charlie and Don.

Charlie tried to hit Don as Chavo stepped in between the two of them.

"It's the first day of practice," Chavo said as he held Charlie from hitting Don.

"This is practice. Seriously," Flippy said to Charlie as she stood there.

Charlie reached over and punched Don on the helmet.

"Enough. Charlie!" Flippy yelled as she pulled Charlie back.

"Embarrassin' me out here," Charlie said as Don started to walk away.

I stood there and watched as Don walked over to the huddle. Charlie and Flippy walked out of the field and went back into the stands. Don stood at the huddle and we started to cheer again. I heard more commotion and I looked over to see Don tackling Boobie Miles to the ground.

"You don't know when to shut up, do you!" I heard Don yell.

Mike and Chavo helped pull the two guys apart. The guys continued to practice until the coach decided to end it. The football players walked off of the field and went into the locker room. I was walking over to my car when I heard Don yelling my name. I turned around just as Don caught up with me.

"Hey. I wanted to catch you before you left. The guys and I are going out for a bite to eat tonight before we head to the party. Do you want to come with us?" Don asked as he held his duffle bag on his shoulder.

"Sure," I said as I walked to my car with him.

"Cool. I'll be at your house around seven alright?" Don said as I reached my car and threw my bag in the passenger's seat.

"Alright. I'll see you then," I said as I closed the door and walked around to the other side of the car.

Later that night, I was finishing getting ready when I heard my mom yell for me downstairs. I looked at myself in the mirror one last time before I walked out. I was wearing jeans and a cute top. I grabbed my purse and went down the steps. I saw Don standing there talking to my parents.

"So, how's the season looking this year?" my dad asked Don as I reached the bottom step.

"Good, Mr. Wilson. Hoping to win state this year," Don said as he looked over at me. "Ready?"

"Yeah. I'll be home late," I said as I opened the door.

"You two have fun," my mom said as she watched me and Don walk out the front door.

We got into Don's car and he drove us to David's burger joint. We got out and sat down at a table with Christian, Mike, and Chavo. We started to eat our food as a car went past and honked their horn. Don unscrewed the cap on a bottle of alcohol that he brought with him and dumped some in my cup of soda and then placed it down in front of me. Don went to grab Mike's cup.

"No, I'm alright," Mike said as he held onto his cup.

"Come on, Mike. Live a little," Don said as he poured some alcohol into Chavo's soda.

"He's not going out, either," Chavo said as he looked over at Mike.

"Yeah, he is," Don said as he looked over at Mike.

"Mike, you're going out tonight. If I have anything to say about it, you're gonna get laid, too," Don said as he continued to look over at Mike.

I elbowed Don in the shoulder and looked over at him with a smirk on my face. I heard tires screeching and I looked over and saw one of Don's buddies.

"Billingsley! Billingsley! Party at Taylor's house now, Billingsley!" the man yelled as everyone looked. "You better be there! Gonna get wasted! Party at Taylor's house! Billingsley!" the man yelled before he screeched tires again and pulled away.

We all looked over at Don.

"Isn't that guy like 35?" Chavo asked as Don brought his mixed drink up to his mouth and took a sip.

I shook my head as I continued to eat.

"Mike. Here's your mom's food," David said as he walked towards our table.

"Mom's food," Don mimicked David as he looked at Mike.

"How much?" Mike asked as he went to reach for his wallet.

"No, no. Don't worry about it. It's on us. It's on us," David said as he handed the bag of food to Mike. "How's she doin', by the way?"

"You never give me free food, David," Don said as he looked over at the owner.

"I just gave you free food," David said as he looked at Don.

"Oh yeah. Oh yeah," Don said as he nodded his head. "I forgot about that."

I rolled my eyes and smirked before I took another sip of my mixed drink.

"Say hi to your mom, huh?" David said as he looked at Mike.

"Yes, sir. Yes, sir," Mike said as he nodded and looked up at David.

"Stay out of jail, Billingsley," David said before he walked away from our table.

"We're not goin' home, Mike," Don said as he looked over at Mike.

"I ain't goin' out drunk foolin'," Mike said as he shook his head and took another bite of his burger.

"How 'bout I bring your mom some dinner so you can come out with us? Because we're gonna get laid, and we're gonna get drunk, and we're gonna win state, but not tonight," Don said as he looked around the table. "All right?" Don said as he motioned for me to get up.

We walked away from the table and threw our garbage away.

"You think he'll come to the party?" I asked as we walked over to Don's car.

"Probably. Now let's go get wasted," Don said as we reached his car and got in.

Don drove to the party. We got out and there were already a lot of people there. We got out and walked inside. Don walked right to where the beer was and grabbed a couple cups. He walked over to me and handed me a cup of beer.

"Thanks," I said as I started to drink it.

A couple of hours had passed and I was already well past drunk. Everyone was getting plastered as I stood with Don and continued to drink.

_That's what I say_

_Don't need nothin' but a good time_

"Go! Go! Go!" everyone chanted.

I felt a bit dizzy and stumbled into Don. He wrapped his arms around me and stopped me from falling to the floor.

"You alright there?" Don asked as he looked into my eyes.

"Y-yeah. Just a bit dizzy," I said as I looked into Don's eyes, my face just inches from his.

Don smiled and leaned down. Our lips touched as he wrapped his arms around me. I brought my arms up around his neck and deepened the kiss. I felt as though everything was going in slow motion. Don and I both pulled back and smiled at each other.

"Upstairs," Don whispered as he looked at me.

I nodded my head and Don led me towards the stairs. We stumbled up the steps and went into an empty bedroom. Don closed the door behind us and locked it. I looked around the room as I stood there. Don came over to me and stood in front of me. We both looked at each other and then Don leaned down and kissed my lips again. We pulled each other close as we deepened the kiss. I reached up and took Don's jean vest off and it fell to the floor. I lifted up Don's t-shirt and he stopped kissing me to lift it up over his head. He tossed it to the floor and went back to kissing me. We made our way over to the bed and fell down on top of it. I started laughing as Don went to kissing me again. I took my shirt off and threw it on the floor. Don started to kiss me again as he reached down and unbuttoned my jeans. He slid my jeans and panties off and tossed them to the floor. He climbed back on top of me and started to kiss me again. I reached down and unbuttoned Don's jeans. Don slid them off and started to suck on my neck. I moaned as I pulled him closer to me. I spread my legs and Don entered me slowly. I gasped and Don came over and caught my gasp with his mouth. I dug my nails into Don's back as he continued to thrust in and out of me. I moaned as Don sucked and nibbled on my neck. Don increased the speed as he continued to suck on my neck. I grabbed onto the bed sheets as Don released himself inside of me. Don held himself inside of me for a few minutes while he kissed my lips. He pulled back and we both smiled at each other. Don pulled out and grabbed his jeans. He slid them back on and layed my clothes on the bed. He came over to me as I got dressed and kissed my forehead. We walked out of the bedroom and went downstairs. Almost everyone was gone and there were a few people passed out.

"Billingsley! Where were you?" Chavo asked as he walked over to Don.

Don had a hold of my hand and smirked at Chavo. Chavo nodded his head and smirked back. Don and I walked out of the house and went to the car. We got in and Don drove me back to my place. He pulled up in front and put the car in park. I looked over at him and smiled.

"I had a good time tonight," I said as I looked over at Don.

"Me too. See you tomorrow?" Don asked as he looked at me.

"Bright and early. Night, Don," I said as I reached over and went to open the door.

I felt hands on me and I turned my head as Don pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around him and deepened the kiss. We both pulled away and I smiled before I got out of the car. I walked to my house and opened the front door. I walked inside and closed the door behind me as Don drove down the street. I could not believe that we had sex. I smirked as I went up the stairs and to my room. This was going to be a great senior year.

**Well, I hope that everyone like this first chapter. I wanted to do a Friday Night Lights fanfic because that was the only movie that I didn't have a fic for. I know that in the move they practice before school started, but I wanted to write it this way. I know that in the movie that Maria was with Don, but I wanted to write it differently. I hope that everyone continues to read this as I write more chapters. And please, NO FLAMES. I just want to read good things like 'I LOVE YOU STORY' and stuff like that. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**CHAPTER 2**

I woke up the next morning and took a quick shower. I got dressed and did my hair. I ran down the steps walked out the door as I heard Jen beeping her car horn. I ran out to her car and got it with a smile on my face.

"What are you so happy about this morning?" Jen asked as she backed out of my driveway.

"Last night," I said with a smile on my face.

"What happened last night?" Jen asked as she started to drive down the street.

"Me and Don," I said as I looked over at Jen.

"You and Don, no way," Jen said as she looked over at me with a shocked look on her face.

I nodded my head as I continued to smile.

"Details, details," Jen said as she smirked.

"Well, we went to the party and we were having a lot of fun. Then we were really drunk and I was about to fall to the floor when Don caught me in his arms. We looked into each other's eyes for a moment and then Don leaned in and kissed me. From then on, everything was amazing," I said as I looked out the window with a smile.

"Oh my god. It's about damn time," Jen said as she pulled into the school parking lot. "You two have been hanging around each other since you were little. It's about time you two go out," Jen said as she pulled into a parking space.

Jen shut the car off and we both got out of the car. I grabbed my books and purse and closed the car door. I looked over and saw Chavo's car speeding into the parking lot. Chavo pulled up beside us and slammed on his breaks. Don opened his door and stepped out of the car. He looked over at me and I smiled at him.

"How are you ladies doing this morning?" Chavo asked as he got out of his car and grabbed his duffle bag.

"Good, Chavo. How are you?" Jen asked as she stood beside me.

"Good, good," Chavo said as he shut his car door.

Jen and Chavo started to walk towards the school. I stood with Don by Jen's car. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and set his bag down on the pavement. He wrapped his arms around me and brought his lips down to mine. I pulled Don closer to me as we started to kiss.

"Yo, Billingsley!" Chavo yelled from across the parking lot.

Don and I pulled back and looked at Chavo.

"You two coming or what?" Chavo asked as him and Jen stood there laughing.

Don and I both looked at each other and smirked. Don reached down and grabbed his duffle bag and we both started to walk towards the school. Mike walked over towards us.

"What up, Mike?" Don asked as we walked towards the front doors of the school.

"Not much," Mike said as he walked in front of me and Don.

We all walked into the school. I looked over and noticed a girl in a wind suit carrying a sculpture made of Rice Krispies. She walked around Don and stopped in front of him.

"Hi, Don," the girl said as she stood in front of Don with a smile.

"Hey, Karen," Don said as he looked down at the sculpture.

"It's you. Do you like it? Do you like it?" Karen asked with a smile as she looked at Don.

I rolled my eyes as the sculpture looked nothing like Don.

"Think so. What is it?" Don asked as he looked at what Karen had made.

"Rice Krispy. You like it, right?" Karen asked as she handed it to Don.

"Yeah, I love it," Don said as he took the sculpture into his hands. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Karen said before she walked away from Don.

Don looked at me and Mike and I started to laugh. We started to walk down the hallway and Don threw the sculpture into the garbage can. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder as I reached my locker.

"You like it, right?" I asked Don ask I tried to imitate Karen.

Don laughed and kissed my forehead as I put my things in my locker and grabbed my English book. We both walked to class and sat down in our seats.

A couple days passed and it was the big night of the first game. Everyone was nervous, but the football players knew that they were going to win. I was finishing getting ready. I looked at myself in the mirror. I grabbed my duffle bag and walked out of my room. I went down the steps.

"Hey, sweetie. You ready for the big game?" my mom asked as her and my dad were getting their shoes on.

"Yeah. I don't know if there's going to be a party after the game or not, but if I'm not home right away, then I'll be home late," I said as I opened the door and walked out.

"Have fun!" my mom yelled from the house as I opened my car door.

I got in my car and drove to the high school. The town of Odessa looked like a ghost town. Shops and stores had closed down for the first game. I pulled into the parking lot of the high school. There were already tons of people parked in the parking lot. I got out of my car just as Jen was pulling up. Jen got out and grabbed her bag.

"You ready for tonight?" Jen asked as we started to walk towards the school.

"Yeah," I said as we got closer to the school. "I hope we win."

Jen and I walked through the gates of the stadium and saw the rest of the girls stretching. We put our bags under the front of the bleachers and started to stretch with the girls. A few minutes had passed and we went on the field. We held up a big sign and got ready for the players to run through. I looked over and noticed the football players were coming onto the field.

"Alright, girls. This is it," I said as I watched the guys get closer.

We started to cheer as the guys ran through the big Permian Panther sign that we had made for them. We grabbed the pieces of paper that were left behind and got off of the field. The game started and we started to cheer for the crowd. Boobie was scoring plenty of touchdowns for the team. I watched as Chavo tackled a player to the ground.

"God damn, I'm so proud of ya!" I heard Don yell as he was getting excited.

"Calm down, son," Coach Gaines said as he looked over at Don.

"Chavez will eat you--," Don started to say.

"Billingsley. Hey, Billingsley," Coach Gaines said.

"Whoo!" Don yelled as he was getting more excited.

"Go sit--," Coach Gaines said as he started to push Don towards the bleacher. "Go get on the bench. Get on the bench," Coach Gaines said as Don hooted and hollered. "Boy, crazy," Coach Gaines said as he walked back to the line and shook his head.

I looked over at Don as glanced over at me. I smiled and gave him a little wave. We started to cheer again. The game continued and more points were being scored. I knew that we had this game in the bag. The game was winding down and I saw people standing up and pointing. I turned around and saw Boobie Miles laying on the field holding his knee. I watched as Don and the rest of the players got down on one knee. Boobie layed on the field and screamed out in pain as he continued to hold his knee.

"What happened?" Jen asked as she stood beside me.

"I think we might have just lost our quarterback," I said as I looked at Boobie.

Coach Gaines walked back to the team on the sidelines and I knew that something was wrong. I stood there and watched as Boobie was taken off of the field. He was in so much pain and I could hear him screaming as they put him in an ambulance. The game ended and everyone piled out of the stadium. Jen and I cleaned up the signs that we had put up. We grabbed our things and left the stadium.

"I'll see you Monday," Jen said as she walked towards her car.

"Yeah. See you then," I said as I opened my car door and threw my bag on the seat.

"Lacy!" I heard Don yell as I closed the car door.

I turned around and saw Don running towards me.

"Hey," Don said as he reached me and dropped his bag to the pavement.

"Hey," I said with a smile as I looked at Don.

Don leaned down and kissed my lips as he wrapped his arms around me. We broke the kiss and smiled at each other.

"How's Boobie?" I asked as I looked at Don.

"Coach said he'll be alright. Don't know whether he's lying or not," Don said as he looked down at me. "Come to the party with me," Don said after he kissed me again.

"Alright," I said with a smile.

Don and I went to the party that night and had a lot of fun. We made out and had more sex and it was even better than the last time.

A month had passed and I woke up one morning. I felt like I was going to be sick, so I ran out of my room and into the bathroom. I lifted the toilet lid and let the contents of my stomach spill out into the water. When I felt like my stomach was empty, I sat back and flushed. I stood up and rinsed my mouth out.

"Honey," I heard my mom say as she knocked on the door. "Jen's here."

"Tell her to come up," I said as I dried my mouth off.

A couple seconds passed and I heard Jen knock on the door. She opened the door and I motioned for her to come in.

"What's wrong?" Jen asked as she closed the door behind her.

"I don't know. I woke up and didn't feel good," I said as I put the lid down and sat down on top of the toilet.

"You're not coming today then?" Jen asked as she looked at me.

"No. Let's just hook out today," I said as I looked at Jen.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Jen said as we walked to my room.

I got ready and left with Jen. I told my parents that I was going to school, but I didn't feel like going. Jen and I drove around. I felt that I needed to do something.

"Jen, can we stop at Wal-mart? I need to get something," I asked as I looked over at Jen.

"Sure," Jen said as she turned and drove down the road towards Wal-mart.

Jen pulled into the parking lot and we both got out of her car. We walked towards the store and went through the doors. I walked towards the feminine products.

"What do you need?" Jen asked as she smelled the different perfumes.

I walked over to where the pregnancy tests were and took one of them. I walked over to Jen and she saw that I was holding the test in my hand.

"Whoa, whoa. You pregnant?" Jen asked with a smirk on her face.

"I don't know. I didn't get my period a few weeks ago. I just want to make sure," I said as I walked with Jen towards the checkouts.

"Your parents are going to freak if you are," Jen said as we stood in line.

"I know," I said as I set the test down on the conveyer belt.

"Is it Don's?" Jen whispered as she looked at me.

I nodded my head and handed my money to the cashier. Jen and I stopped at the bathrooms in the front and I walked over to the stall. I peed on the test and waited a few seconds. I saw the liquid coming and then pulled my hand up to my mouth.

"Oh my god," I whispered as I held my head in my hands.

"What's wrong?" Jen asked as she leaned against the sink in the bathroom.

"It's positive," I said quietly as I opened the stall door and walked out.

Tears rolled down my cheeks and Jen pulled me into a hug.

"What am I gonna do?" I whispered as I rested my head on Jen's shoulder.

"We'll figure something out. I think you should talk to Don," Jen said as she hugged me.

Jen was right. I needed to talk to Don. I had completely forgotten about how I was going to tell him. Jen dropped me off at my house that afternoon and I stayed in my room. I decided not to go to the game. I listened to it on the radio instead. The game was wrapping up and I knew that Permian was going to lose.

I decided to change into a pair of loose bottoms and a hoodie. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and walked out of my room. I went out to my car and drove to the school. I figured that I should meet up with Don and talk to him about what was going on. I pulled into a parking space and noticed that Charlie was laying on top of Don's hood, resting his head on the windshield. I saw two guys walking out of the school and noticed that it was Don and Chavo. I got out of my car and leaned against it as Don got closer. There was thunder in the distance.

"I'll catch up with you later," Chavo said as he walked over to his car.

Don noticed me leaning against my car. He walked over to me and set his bag on the ground.

"Hey. What happened to you today? I was worried," Don said before he gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"I wasn't feeling too good this morning, so Jen and I decided to ditch," I said as I looked around.

"You feeling alright now?" Don asked as he pulled me close to him.

I shook my head and looked down at the ground. I knew that I needed to tell Don what was going on. I looked into Don's eyes as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Hey," Don said as he wiped the tears off of my cheek. "What's wrong?"

"I have something to tell you," I said as I felt myself getting more upset. "I umm, I took a test today. Just hear me out with this before you say anything. Jen and I went to the store and I got a pregnancy test. I went to the bathroom and took it," I said as I looked down at the ground.

"What?" Don asked as he looked down at me.

I nodded my head and Don pulled me into a hug. He knew that the test came out positive with how upset I was.

"It's going to be alright," Don whispered into my ear.

"No, it's not going to be alright," I whispered as I shook my head. "We're not even finished with high school yet and I'm going to have a baby. My parents are going to kill me," I said as I choked on my tears.

"No they won't," Don whispered as he held me closer, trying to calm me down. "I love you, okay?" Don said as he looked into my eyes. "I'm not going anywhere."

I looked at Don and nodded my head. Don leaned down and kissed my lips. He pulled me closer to him. His dad laughed and we both looked over.

"I should let you go. He's pretty drunk," I whispered as I looked at Charlie.

"I'll call you," Don said as he leaned down and picked up his duffle bag.

I nodded my head and kissed Don one last time before I got into my car. I watched Don walk over to his car.

"Hell of a game," Charlie said as he looked over at Don.

"Gimme the keys," Don said as he shook his head.

"Way to take care of business," Charlie said as he looked back up at the sky.

"Gimme the keys, Dad," Don said as he held out his hand.

Charlie handed Don the keys and I watched Don get into his car. I started up my car and pulled out of the parking lot. I didn't know how I was going to tell my parents that I was going to have a baby, but I knew that it would be hard.

**I just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews that they have given me. This fic is a lot easier for me because it goes right along with the movie, so I don't really have a writer's block. I hope that everyone continues to read this story and I will try to update every day. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

**CHAPTER 3**

A couple days had passed since I had found out that I was pregnant. I still hadn't told my parents because I just couldn't figure out what I wanted to say to them so that they wouldn't be mad. Don hadn't talked to his dad either about the situation.

Don and I decided to meet up with Mike and Chavo. I sat on the tailgate of Don's truck as Mike shot at rocks that Don threw up into the air. The guys were talking about random football things.

"He designed his offense around one player. We're dead," Mike said as he held the gun and looked at the ground.

"We're not dead," Chavo said as he sat in the bed of the truck. "We just need to start throwing the football.

"We're dead," Don said as he nodded his head and looked at me.

"Dead. Pull it," Mike said as he cocked the gun and aimed at the rock that Don threw.

He blew the rock to pieces. I looked over at Don and he smirked at me.

"We gotta lighten up. We're 17," Chavo said as he looked at all of us.

"Do you feel 17?" Don asked as he turned around and looked at Chavo.

Mike cocked the gun again and said, "I don't feel 17. Pull it," Mike said as he aimed at the sky again.

Don threw another rock and Mike blew it apart again.

"We will win state," Chavo said as he watched Mike.

"Chavo you're like a human piñata," Don said as he turned around and walked towards Chavo. "You get your ass all beat on more than anybody I know and you just sit there and spit out candy."

"That's 'cause he's out of here. He's got the grades. No matter what, if we win or lose, he knows he's getting' out. He's like the one foot out the door, man," Mike said as he cocked his shotgun again.

"It's true, Chavo," Don said as he threw another rock. "You're gonna be drinkin' martinis," Don started to say.

I started to laugh.

"Gimme the gun," Chavo said with a smirk on his face.

"Eatin' lamb chops, getting' manicures," Don continued as I laughed harder.

"You're just jealous," Chavo said as he looked at Don.

"Removin' your freakin' shoes," Don said as he laughed harder.

We all started to laugh as we knew that Don was right about everything. Chavo already had the grades and it didn't matter whether the team won or lost.

"Well, I'm out of here. I have to go home to mom," Mike said as he started to walk over to his car.

"See ya, Mike," we all said as Mike opened his door.

Don came over to me and kissed me as I sat on the tailgate of his truck. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up.

"Come on. At least let me get out of here before you two start something," Chavo said as Don put me down.

"See ya, Chavo," Don said as Chavo walked over to his car and opened the door.

"See ya, guys," Chavo said before he got into his car.

Don and I walked around his truck and leaned up against the door. I wrapped my arms around Don's neck and looked into his eyes. Don reached up and took his red trucker hat off. He put it on my head and I smiled at him.

"You look good in it," Don said as he pulled me closer to him.

"Talk to your dad yet," I said after we kissed.

"Not yet. I'm waiting for the right moment. I was thinking that you could come with me and we could all sit down and talk about it. I really don't want to be alone on this," Don said as he looked into my eyes.

"Okay," I said as I nodded my head.

Don leaned down and kissed my lips. I deepened the kiss as I pulled Don closer to me. I took Don's hat off of my head and placed it back on Don's head as we got into his truck. Don got in and we drove to his house. We sat in the truck for a couple of minutes and then finally went inside. Don let me in and I walked into the living room.

"Dad? Flippy?" Don asked as he walked towards their bedroom.

Charlie and Flippy were laying on the bed as Don walked into the room.

"I need you to come out to the living room for a minute," Don said as he walked back towards the living room.

Don sat down beside me on the couch as Flippy and Charlie came out of the bedroom. They walked into the living room.

"Hi, Lacy," Flippy said with a smile as she said down on the chair.

"What's this about?" Charlie asked as he looked at me.

"We need to tell you something," Don started to say and then glanced over at me. "Something's come up and I need to tell you two."

"Well, spit it out already," Charlie said as he looked at me and Don.

"Charlie," Flippy said as she looked over at Charlie.

"We umm, we have some news that we need to share with you. Well, you see, Lacy took a test the other day-,"

"What kind of test?" Charlie asked as he looked at Don.

"A, umm, a pregnancy test," Don said and then looked down.

"You've got to be shittin' me," Charlie said with a chuckle as he looked over at me. "Is this true?"

I nodded my head and looked down at the floor. Charlie shook his head and let out another chuckle.

"You can't do anything right. You can't catch or hold onto the football. You can't win football games. Now you got some girl pregnant. This is just fantastic," Charlie said as he shook his head.

Tears welded in my eyes and I stood up. I walked out of the living room and walked out of Don's house.

"Way to go, dad," Don said as he stood up and ran out of his house after me. "Lacy! Wait up!" Don yelled as he ran after me down the sidewalk.

I stopped walking as Don stood in front of me and pulled me into a hug. Tears came out of my eyes as I choked on a sob.

"It's okay," Don said as he rubbed my back.

"My parents are gone for tonight. Do you want to come and spend the night at my house and then we can talk to them when they get back tomorrow?" I asked as I looked into Don's eyes with tears going down my cheeks.

"Yeah," Don said with a smirk as he wiped the tears off of my face. "How about you wait in the truck and I'll run in and grab some clothes. Deal?"

I nodded my head and Don walked me over to his truck. He opened the door for me and I got in. Don ran inside his house and came out with his duffle bag a few minutes later. He threw the bag on the front seat beside me and got into the truck. He drove to my house and parked in the driveway. We both got out of the truck and walked to the front door. I got my house key and opened the door. We both went inside and Don closed the door behind him.

Later that night, Don and I were sitting on the couch, cuddling as Don flicked through the channels.

"I'm going to get something to drink," I said as I got up off of the couch. "Do you want anything?" I asked as I walked towards the kitchen.

"Just get me whatever," Don said from the living room.

I opened up the fridge and grabbed us two cans of Coke. I walked out in the living room and handed one to Don as I sat down beside him. We opened them up and drank them. I yawned as I rested my head on Don's shoulder.

"Tired tonight?" Don asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah. I'm beat," I said as I watched the show that Don had on.

"Why don't we go up to bed then?" Don asked as he shut the T.V. off.

Don stood up and picked me up in his arms. He started to carry me towards the steps. I laughed as he walked up the steps with me. He walked me down the hall to my bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him. He set me down and I kissed him before I walked over and got into my top drawers. I took out my shorts and tank top. I changed into my pajamas and walked over to my bed.

"I'll be right back," Don said as he walked into my bathroom, closing the door behind him.

I got under the covers and turned the lamp off. The bathroom door opened and Don walked out with just a pair of boxers on. He snuck under the covers with me and held me close to him. I rested my head on his chest and listened to his heart beat.

"I'm sorry about today," Don said as he held me close. "I don't know what got into my dad."

"It's alright."

I looked up at Don and he looked down at me. We both smiled at each other and then Don started to kiss my lips. I rolled onto my back as Don deepened the kiss and climbed on top of me. I placed my hands on his bare back as we continued to kiss. I felt Don's hands roaming all over my body. Don reached down and pulled my shorts down as we continued to kiss. Don broke the kiss and placed tiny kisses along my jaw line. He kissed his way over to my neck and started to suck on it as I pushed his boxers down. I felt Don enter me and I bit my bottom lip as he started to pump in and out. I rested my hands on his bare back as he continued to pump in and out. Don went faster as we started to kiss again. We were both moaning and holding onto each other. We both climaxed and Don held himself in as we continue to kiss. Don pulled back and place one last kiss on my lips before he pulled out. He layed down beside me and we both tried to catch out breath.

"I love you," I whispered as I rolled onto my side towards Don.

"I love you, too," Don whispered back as he panted.

A few minutes later, we were both out in a deep sleep.

The next morning, I woke up to the sun coming through my window. I squinted my eyes and rolled onto my other side. I felt the bed beside me and noticed that it was bare. I opened my eyes and saw that Don wasn't laying next to me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Don?" I asked as I looked around the room.

I got out of bed and opened my bedroom door. I walked down the hallway and then went down the steps. I smelled food being cooked as I walked towards the kitchen.

"Hey," Don said as he watched me walk into the kitchen.

"Morning," I said as I walked over to Don and gave him a kiss. "What are you making?"

"Pancakes," Don said as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck.

I smiled and pulled Don close to me. Don reached his hand over and turned the stove off as he kissed his way towards my lips. I wrapped my arms around him as we both deepened the kiss. A few minutes passed and we finally pulled apart and smiled at each other. Don grabbed the stack of pancakes and we went over to the kitchen table. We sat down and started to eat.

"Do you think that Boobie is going to come back?" I asked after I took a sip of my juice.

"Probably. You know Boobie, he will play if his leg is broken," Don said as he chewed up a piece of pancake.

"Impossible, but true."

The day went on and Don and I were sitting on the couch as the front door opened. My parents walked in, closing the door behind them.

"Hi, Don," my mom said with a smile as she walked into the living room.

"Hi, Mrs. Wilson," Don said with a smile.

"How's the football season going?" my dad asked Don.

"It's going great," Don said with a smile as he nodded his head.

My parents were about to walk out of the room and I knew that this was the time that I needed to say something.

"Mom, dad, I need to tell you guys something," I said as I looked at my parents.

"What is it, honey?" my mom asked as she looked over at me.

"We have something to tell you," I said as I looked over at Don.

I looked at my mom and she looked back at me.

"Please don't tell me that you're pregnant," my mom said as she closed her eyes.

I looked over at my mom as she opened her eyes. I put my head down and nodded it.

"Don, can you step outside for a minute while we have a word with our daughter?" my dad asked as he stood up and walked over to my mom.

"I actually should be getting home," Don said as he looked over at me.

"I'll call you," I said as I looked over at Don.

Don nodded his head and got up. He opened the front door and walked outside. I sat on the couch and looked over at my parents. They looked like they were disgusted with me.

"How could you go and do something like this? You think that you're ready to have a baby?" my mom asked as she stood up.

"I didn't mean for this to happen-,"

"Oh, you didn't mean for this to happen! What's going to happen with schooling and college!?" my dad yelled at me as he walked towards me. "This was a dumb move on your part!"

"It was not a dumb move!" I yelled as I stood up. "You two are always praising Nick for the good things that he has done! Sorry that I'm not a straight A student!"

"Getting straight A's has nothing to do with what has happened to you! You go out, get drunk, and come home late!"

"So what if I do that! I'm having a great senior year!"

"You know what young lady, go up to your room!" my mom yelled as she pointed up the steps.

"I'm not going up there! I'm sick of you guys always praising Nick and not me," I said as tears welded in my eyes. "How do you think it feels for me to have to sit there and listen to you brag about Nick all the time?"

"Nick didn't have a baby when he was a senior in high school!" my mom yelled at me.

"I don't care what Nick did or does! I'm having this baby with Don whether you two like it or not!" I yelled as I walked towards the front door and opened it.

I ran out of the house and went down the sidewalk.

Later that night, Don was at the house watching TV on the couch. The phone rang and he walked over and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Don, it's Mrs. Wilson. Lacy wouldn't happen to be there by any chance, would she?"_

"No, she's not here. Did something happen?"

"_We got into a little argument and she ran off. Listen, if she comes there, call me, okay?" my mom said as she sniffled._

"Yeah, sure. I can do that, Mrs. Wilson," Don said as he nodded his head.

"_Thank you, Don," my mom said before she hung up the phone._

Don grabbed his keys and quickly walked out to his truck. He quickly backed out of the driveway and drove off down the road. He looked around, trying to find me. He pulled into the school parking lot and saw me sitting on the curb. He parked his truck and got out.

"Lacy? What are you doing out here? Your mom called me and said you weren't home," Don said as he quickly walked over to me and knelt down in front of me.

He noticed that there were tears going down my cheeks. He pulled me into a hug and held me close to him. I sobbed on his shoulder.

"Shh. It's okay," Don said quietly into my ear as he rubbed my back with his hands.

"No, it's not," I said as I sniffled. "My parents hate me."

"Hey," Don said as he pulled back and looked into my eyes. "They don't hate you. Your mom called my house, in tears because you left the house. They don't hate you."

"What are we gonna do?" I said as more tears came out of my eyes and rolled down my cheeks.

"Lacy, we can get through this. We're going to get through this, together. I know we can. It might be hard at first, but I know that we can do it. We grew up together," Don said as he wiped the tears off of my cheeks. "I know that we can do this," Don said as he looked into my eyes.

I looked back at Don and nodded my head. Don leaned in and kissed my lips.

"I love you," Don said as he smiled at me.

"I love you, too," I said as I wiped so more tears away.

"Let's get you back home," Don said as he helped me up off of the cement curb.

We walked over to Don's truck and he opened the door for me. I climbed in and Don shut the door. He walked around and got into the truck. He pulled out of the parking lot and drove me home. He pulled into my driveway and I looked over at him.

"You gonna be alright?" Don asked as he looked at me.

"For now," I said as I looked at Don.

"Alright. If you need anything, call me," Don said before he leaned over and kissed my lips.

I kissed him back and then we both pulled away. I got out of his truck and walked towards my house. My mom opened the door as I got closer to the front door. She opened her arms and I walked into them. I had hoped that things were going to change for the better, but would they?

**Thanks for continuing to read my fanfic. I know that I haven't updated my other two stories recently and that's because I really just want to concentrate on this one. I don't know why, but I've been in a FNL mood lately! Well, thanks for reading and I will update again soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

**CHAPTER 4**

A few weeks had passed and everything was still the same. My parents and I weren't really talking because they were still upset with me having a baby. Don's dad wasn't too thrilled about the whole baby thing either. He would tell Don that he had failed. Another bad thing that happened was that I was no able longer to cheer for the football team. I was upset about it because it was my last year of high school and I didn't want to give cheerleading up. There were some good things going on. The football team was winning games left and right when they finally came together as a team. The Permian Panthers were dominating the football season. Another thing that was good was the relationship that I had with Don. He was there for me every step of the way with the baby. We went to the obstetrician together and found out that I was going to have the baby after we graduated school. I was still a little scared about it, but Don kept telling me that we would be just fine.

It was the day of the big game, Permian Panthers vs. Midland Lee. If the guys won tonight, they would advance to the playoffs. However, if they would lose to Midland, then there would be a three way tie and there would be a coin toss to determine which two teams would advance.

I pulled into the parking lot at the high school. I grabbed my things and got out of my car. I closed the door and Jen pulled up beside me.

"Hey girl. How you doing?" Jen asked as she got out of her car and walked over to me.

"I'm good," I said as we started to walk towards the school.

"Lacy!" I heard Don yelled from behind me.

I turned around and saw Chavo and Don walking towards me and Jen. Don took my things and gave me a kiss. We started to walk towards the high school.

"Big game tonight," Jen said as she looked at the guys.

"Yup. Hopefully we kick some ass," Chavo said as we got closer to the entrance of the school.

We all walked into the school and Don walked me to my locker.

"How you feeling this morning?" Don asked as I opened my locker.

"I'm good. For the first time, I didn't get sick," I said with a smirk on my face as I put my things in my locker and grabbed my English book.

"Your parents still upset with you?" Don asked as he looked over at me.

"Yeah," I said as I nodded my head. "Nothing will change with that," I said as I closed my locker.

The day seemed to go quick. We didn't have a lot of homework for the weekend, which was a good thing.

Game time came quick and everyone was pumped to take on Midland Lee. The football players thought that they had the game in the bag, but did they? I was sitting in the stands a few rows up from Charlie. The players came out onto the field and I smiled when I saw Don. The fans started to cheer more and I looked over and saw Boobie Miles coming onto the field. I couldn't believe that he was going to play. The game started and things weren't going too well. The Panthers were getting tackled left and right. Midland had scored touchdowns and the guys already looked exhausted. I watched as Mike threw the ball to Don. The player from Midland ripped the ball out of Don's hand and it fell to the ground. Another player picked the ball up and started to run. Don grabbed the player by his face guard and threw him down to the ground.

"Don," I whispered as I shook my head and smirked.

"Donnie! Donnie!" I heard Charlie yell as Don walked towards the sidelines.

Even though I was a couple rows up, I could still hear what Coach Gaines was saying to Don.

"What's up?" Coach Gaines said as he followed Don over to the bench.

Don sat down on the bench and Coach Gaines sat down beside him. Don looked like he was very upset.

"My goodness. Son, is there something wrong with you? Are you mentally okay?" Coach Gaines asked Don as he looked over at him.

Don just sat there and looked up at the field. Don went to go and put his helmet back on.

"What are you puttin' your helmet on for? Take your helmet off, son," Coach Gaines said as he looked over at Don.

Don took his helmet off and looked back up at the field.

"You're gonna sit on the bench for a little while. You don't need that helmet," Coach Gaines said as he looked at Don.

The game went on and Boobie stood there and kept yelling for the coach to put him in. The coach kept looking over at him from time to time. Mike kept getting tackled and I finally heard it.

"Boobie! You're in! Let's go! Let's go!" Coach Gaines yelled.

The crowd started to cheer as Boobie ran onto the field. Boobie had the ball and was going to throw it when he was tackled to the ground by Midland. They tried another play and Boobie was tackled to the ground. I heard him scream as he grabbed his knee. I stood up and pulled my hands to my face. Boobie was taken off of the field within minutes. The game continued and Permian started to come back. I really thought that they would win the game if they could just keep it together. Mike goes to pass the ball for the final time and the receiver misses it. I stood there and looked at all the guys. I watched as Don looked over at me. I blew a kiss to him and he smirked at me. I walked out of the stadium and waited outside for Don. Don came out of the locker room and walked towards me.

"Hey, babe," I said as Don got closer to me.

"Hey," Don said as he sniffled.

"What's the matter?" I asked as I saw a tear go down Don's cheek.

"I just wanted to win this game so bad and show my dad that I am worth something," Don said as he looked down at the ground.

"It's okay," I said as I wrapped my arms around Don. "You guys will win the toss. I just have a good feeling about it," I said as I continued to hug Don.

"The guys and I are going to Chavo's for the toss. Come with me," Don said as he looked down at me.

I looked up at him and smiled. I nodded my head and he smiled at me. He leaned down and kissed my lips. We looked over and saw Charlie stumbling to his car. We all got in and I sat in the front with Don while Charlie sat in the back. Don started the car up and pulled out of the parking lot. Don turned on the radio to listen to the broadcasters talk about the game as he drove down the road. I glanced over at him and he looked like he would break down at any minute. Charlie was sitting in the backseat with his head leaned up against the window. He started to chuckle as he listened to the broadcasters talk on the radio.

"My daddy used to take a bullwhip and he'd cut it up and he'd tie 13 knots in it. Then he'd beat me and beat me in my gut…till I got a sick feeling in my stomach," Charlie said and then chuckled. "Well, that's how I feel…when I watch you…play…football," Charlie said as he pushed on the back of Don's head. "Sick at my stomach."

I glanced over at Don.

"Oh, I need to get some fresh air," Charlie said as he looked at the window.

He reached his boot up and kicked the passenger's side window out. I covered my head as ducked towards my door as I heard the glass shatter.

"What the hell are you doing!" Don yelled as he winced at the sound.

Charlie started to inhale and exhale the air.

"Get this sickness out of my stomach. Yeah," Charlie said as he nodded his head.

"Goddamn it, Dad," Don said as he shook his head.

"Let him go," I whispered as I looked over at Don.

"You were sent down here to learn how to play football. And you haven't. You have not!" Charlie said as he chuckled. "And I gotta take that as a personal failure!" Charlie yelled as he kicked out the other window in the back.

I looked back at Charlie as he shook his head. Don continued to drive down the road. Charlie sat up and got right beside Don's ear.

"I was supposed to make a man outta you," Charlie said as he looked at Don. "Shit," Charlie said as he held his ring up and chuckled. "You know what that is?" Charlie asked as he held the ring in Don's face. "Do you know what that is?" Charlie asked again. "That's a state championship. I won a state championship," Charlie said as he looked at Don.

"Just calm down, dad," Don said as he shook his head.

"Can you touch that?" Charlie asked as he touched his ring to the side of Don's face.

I watched as Charlie continued to touch his state championship ring to the side of Don's face.

"Can you…touch…that?" Charlie asked as he tapped the ring to the side of Don's face as he said each word.

I looked at Don as tears welded in my eyes.

"Can you…touch…that!" Charlie yelled as he held the ring by Don. "Hell with it," Charlie said as he threw the ring out of the window and sat back on the seat.

"What the hell are you doing!" Don yelled as he quickly turned the car around and went back to where Charlie tossed the ring out of the window.

Don put the car in park and quickly got out of the car.

"You drunk bastard!" Don yelled as he quickly went over to the brush.

He looked around and then knelt down to the road. He started to go through the brush, trying to find his dad's ring. I got out of the car and walked over to where Don was. I knelt down with him and tried to help him.

"It's okay, Don. We'll find it," I said as I searched through the brush with him.

We continued to search through the brush, moving pieces around to feel for the ring.

"What is wrong with you!" Don yelled back at the car where his dad was. "Why you gotta be so messed up!" Don yelled as he stood up.

I continued to look through the weeds to try to find the ring. Charlie got out of the car and walked around it. He leaned back on the hood and looked up at the sky.

"God, dad," I heard Don say as we continued to look for the ring.

"Don, here. I found it," I said as I stood up and held out the ring.

"Thank you," Don said as he panted.

Don and I walked back over to the car. I heard Charlie singing as he looked up at the sky. Don stood right beside Charlie.

"What is wrong with you?" Don asked as he looked at his drunk father. "What's wrong with you!" Don yelled at his father.

I stood there with Don and tried to calm him down. We all got back into the car and Don drove Charlie back to the house. He helped Charlie inside as I sat in the car and watched. Don walked back out to the car and had me go into his truck because of the windows being busted out.

"I'm sorry," Don said as he backed out of his driveway.

"Don't apologize. It's okay," I said as I looked at Don.

Don drove us to Chavo's house. Most of the team was already there getting ready for the coin toss. Don sat down on one of the chairs and I sat down on his lap. Don wrapped his arms around me and held me close as Chavo turned the station on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is truly unbelievable. A three-way tie for first place. So, in less than an hour, this truck stop, which we're not allowed to reveal the identity of, will serve as host for a coin toss…that will send two of these teams to the state play-offs…and one of them home empty-handed," the announcer said as he looked into the camera."

We continued to watch as another announcer came on from inside the truck stop.

"Folks, we're here with the three winning coaches. Now, we've all agreed on the rules. Two out of three here, odd man out. If you got one tails, they're out. If you got one heads, they're out. It's a tough way after a great season for these coaches, but this is the way it's gonna be. When I give the word, we're gonna toss our coins. And then the district's gonna have its two representatives. Let's see the coins guys," the announcer said as he looked at the coaches. "All right, uh, Coach Doug McCutcheon from Abilene Cooper's got—what is it, Coach?"

"A 1922 silver dollar," Doug said as he held the coin in his hand.

"'22 silver dollar, all right. Coach Gary Gaines from Permian, you got a--,"

"'69 nickel," Coach Gaines said as he held the coin out.

"'69 nickel," the announcer repeated back. "And from Midland Lee. Coach Earl Miller's got a—Well, that's just your basic U.S. quarter. Okay, coaches ready? One…two…three…toss 'em," the announcer said.

The three coaches flipped their coins in the air as we watched to see who was going to go to the state play-offs.

"Coins are down," the announcer said.

"This one looks like it's heads," a man said as he looked at the coin.

"Okay, that's heads for Abilene Cooper."

"That's mine," Doug said as he pointed at his coin.

Mike looked down at the coin and then looked up at everyone.

"It's heads," Mike said.

"Okay, Midland Lee is also heads."

"Hey, we got a third one over here, Skip," a man said from the other side of the room.

"Coach, that's you," the announcer said as Coach Gaines walked towards his coin.

Coach Gaines got closer to his coin.

"Come on," I heard Chavo whisper as we all kept our eyes glued to the TV screen.

"Don't touch that. Just leave it alone," Coach Gaines said as he walked over towards the camera guy. "Well, that's heads."

"Yup, that's heads too," the announcer said and we all breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, that figures. The way you guys' teams played each other this year, it'd take more than one toss, so…"

"Hang on a second. You know, this coin's pretty worn. Does this look like heads to you, Doug?" I heard a man say and I looked back at the screen. "I can't tell the different between heads and tails."

"Folks, there might be some controversy here regarding Cooper's coin," the announcer said.

We continued to watch the screen as they tried to figure out about the coin.

"It's tails," Cooper's coach said as he looked up.

We all started to cheer. Don pulled me into a tight hug and held me. We were all excited that Permian was going to the state play-offs.

"So, the good news is that life continues for both Midland Lee and Permian high schools. At least for another couple of weeks. That's the good news. The not-so-good news is that it looks like all roads are eventually leading to Dallas Carter," the announcer said as we looked back up at the TV. "And what a monster of a team Dallas Carter is," the announcer said as a video of the football players came up on the screen. "This Dallas Carter team appears to be completely unstoppable. I mean, the rumor is they've got nine players that have already signed Division I of intent."

"Damn, them boys big," Comer said as he looked at the screen.

"They are a very, very good football team, people," the announcer added.

Everyone congratulated each other and then started to leave Chavo's house. Don and I walked out to the truck and got in. He backed out of the driveway and started down the road.

"I'm so excited for you," I said as I held onto Don's hand.

"Me too, I just don't know about those Carter players. They look tough," Don said with a smirk on his face.

"Well, I'm sure you guys will do just fine. If you guys work together as a team, you will win state," I said as I looked over at Don.

"Well, that's a hard thing for us to do," Don said as he pulled into my driveway.

Don shut the car off and looked over at me. He pulled me close to him and placed his hand on my tummy. I looked at him and smiled.

"Starting to show," I said as I looked down at my tummy.

"Yeah," Don said with a smirk on his face. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I said to Don as I leaned over to him.

We started to kiss and I wrapped my arms around his neck as I felt him wrap his arms around my back. We kissed for a few minutes and then I pulled away. I looked into Don's eyes and smiled.

"See you tomorrow," Don said as I looked at him.

"Yeah. Love you," I said again as I reached over and opened the door.

"Love you too, babe," Don said as I got out of the truck.

I walked towards my house as Don backed up out of my driveway. He beeped his horn as I walked inside my house. I was so excited that we were going to the state play-offs. I couldn't wait.

**I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. I will write another one tonight and add it sometime tomorrow. Thanks for the rewviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

**CHAPTER 5**

The next morning, I was laying in bed in a deep sleep when the ringing of my phone woke me up. I reached over and picked it up. I brought it over to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked in a groggy voice.

"_Hey hun. Did I wake you up?"_

"Yeah. It's alright. How did the rest of your night go last night?" I asked as I sat up and leaned against my pillows.

"_Bad. When I got home, my dad was sitting on the couch, drunk as could be. He tried to talk to me, but I walked away from him. One thing led to another and let's just say I slammed the door in his face."_

"That's not good. What are you doing up so early?"

"_Couldn't sleep."_

"Well, how about this. I'll get ready, and you come and get me in like 20 minutes."

"_Alright. Love you."_

"Love you too, Don," I said before I hung up the phone.

I got out of bed and walked over to my closet. I pulled out a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt, and my Permian Panther hoodie. I went into the bathroom and got ready. I came out and put my socks and shoes on. I heard Don beeping his truck horn and I came down the steps and walked out of the house. I walked over to Don's truck and got in. He leaned over and pulled me into a kiss. Don backed out of my driveway and headed off down the road.

"You're not going to believe what happened this morning after I got off the phone with you," Don said as he glanced over at me.

"What?"

"Well, my dad woke up, came out of his room and went over to the fridge. Got the gallon of chocolate milk out, started to drink, which is nothing unsual. I was sitting there, minding my own business when he started to talk to me about how I only get one chance to live my life and then he wanted to apologize."

"What did you do?"

"Tried to ignore him the best that I could. I mean, what else could I do? He gets drunk all the time and then does and says things that don't need to be said," Don said as he continued to drive down the road.

"True. Did you give him back his ring?"

"Yeah. I slammed it down on the table before I left," Don said as he pulled down a dirt road.

Don continued to drive until we reached the spot that we were at when Mike was shooting the rocks. He put the truck in park. We got out of the truck and walked around to the back. Don put the tailgate down and lifted me up so I could sit down on it. He stood between my legs and wrapped his arms around me. I looked into his eyes and smiled.

"You're beautiful," Don said as he looked into my eyes.

I smiled at Don and leaned in to kiss him. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. He pulled me closer to him and continued to kiss me. I was grateful to have Don in my life.

Monday came and I was sitting on my bed, working on some homework. I heard the door open and I looked up to see Don standing there with a smirk on his face. I smiled as I watched him walk into my room.

"Hey," Don said as he leaned down and kissed my lips before he sat down on the bed with me.

"Hey. How was practice?" I asked as I worked on a math problem.

"Tough. It's a pain in the ass, but it better pay off," Don said as he looked over at my book. "Oh yeah, Boobie stopped by."

"How is he?" I asked as I looked over at Don.

"He's alright. I think he was holding back tears. He must be done for good because he was in the locker room getting all of his things out of his locker. He gave me his name tag from the locker, said it would be worth money," Don said as he chuckled a little.

I smiled and went back to working on my math homework. Don and I spent the night laying in my bed together and talking about the baby.

Weeks went by and Permian was doing great in the state play-offs. They beat all the teams that they needed to so that they could go to state. I was so proud of the football team. Even though I couldn't cheer, I was still going to go with the girls to the last game of the year. The state football game was going to be played at the Astrodome, which meant that we needed to take charter buses to get there.

I was standing outside of Don's bus with him, while the driver and coaches loaded the bags onto the bus.

"Make sure you get some rest while you're riding on the bus," I said to Don as we stood there and held each other.

"I will," Don said with a smirk as he leaned down and kissed my lips.

The players started to load the bus. Don and I kissed one last time before he walked over and went to get on the bus.

"Coach," Ivory said as he looked over in the parking lot.

Everyone looked over as Boobie got out of the car with crutches. He made his way over towards the bus.

"You got room for one more?" Boobie asked as he looked at Coach Gaines.

"Absolutely. Hop on," Coach Gaines said with a smile.

Boobie made his way onto the bus. I walked back to the other charter bus and got on. I walked to the back of the bus and sat down next to Jen.

"How's Don holding up?" Jen asked as she looked at me.

"I think he's excited, but nervous at the same time," I said as the bus started to move.

It took a couple hours to get to the stadium, but I couldn't wait to get there. We finally got there and went into the Astrodome. It was huge inside. I walked into the stands.

"Lacy," I heard Charlie say from beside me.

I looked over and saw Charlie patting the place next to him. I walked over and sat down beside him.

"Look, I wanted to say sorry for the way that I've been. I'm just wanted Don to do his best," Charlie said as he looked at me.

"I understand and it's okay," I said as I nodded my head.

"How's Don?"

"I think he's excited to be here. He wants to win so bad," I said as I looked down at the girls stretching.

The stadium started to fill up with a large crowd. It was close to game time. The cheerleaders went out onto the field and held up the big sign for the guys to run through. I watched as the team started to walk in. They stood in a big group as they were getting ready to run through the sign. I saw Don and Mike run out onto the field. Everyone was cheering as loud as they could. The players ran through the sign as the cheerleaders did their back flips and jumps. The Dallas Carter team came through their sign and all their players were huge.

"They're big," Charlie said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah," I said as I nodded my head.

Both of the teams were staring each other down. The guys were getting ready to meet in the middle for the coin toss. Chavo, Mike, and Don walked out onto the field holding hands. They walked to the middle and met with Dallas Carter's players. The guys shook hands and walked back to the sidelines. Permian was going to receive first. The teams started to play and already, Permian was getting tackled left and right.

"Get him! Get him!" Charlie yelled as he shook his head.

Permian failed to reach the player and Carter scored a touchdown. I had a feeling that this was going to be a long game. I continued to watch as our players kept getting tackled. Don had the ball and ended up fumbling it. I looked over as Charlie shook his head. Coach Gaines yelled at Don as he walked down the sidelines. The game continued and I watched as Ivory caught an interception and ran it down to the Mojo five. The crowd started to go wild. Mike got the ball and ran it for a Mojo touchdown. A Carter player took Mike down and threw him onto the ground. I was as Mike layed there. One of the Carter players kicked Mike's helmet into the bottom of his jaw.

"Oh my god," I said as I pulled my hands up to my face.

The guys helped Mike up and the buzzer beeped for the end of the first half. The guys started to walk off of the field. Don looked up at me and gave me a smirk. I smiled back at him. I sat down with Charlie as he talked with me about Don. I looked over as the guys came back out onto the field. Permian seemed like they were doing a lot better after half time. They were tackling Carter players and running the ball. I watched as Permian tackled one of the Carter players into a cheerleader. I stood up and seen that it was one of the girls that I didn't like. I laughed and continued to watch the game. The guys were doing good until one of the refs made a bad call.

"He didn't catch that ball," Charlie said as he shook his head.

"I know," I said as I looked over at Charlie.

Carter scored another touchdown. The game continued and Permian started to come back. I watched as Mike handed the ball to Don. I looked over and noticed Mike running towards the end zone. Don threw the ball and Mike caught it for a Mojo touchdown.

"Yes!" I yelled as I clapped my hands.

The crowd started to go nuts. The game continued and the minutes were winding down. The ball was going back and forth. I watched as Don had the ball and was running down the field.

"Come on, Donnie! Go!" Charlie yelled as we both watched Don run down the field with the ball.

Don continued to run through people.

"Go Don!" I yelled as I watched him.

Don was finally brought down to the turf. I clapped my hands and smiled. I continued to watch and I noticed that Don wasn't getting up.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I continued to watch Don.

"He's hurtin'," Charlie said as he watched his son lay on the turf.

I watched as Don layed there and grabbed at his shoulder. I watched as trapper helped Don up and walked him off of the field. They brought Don over and had him sit down on the bench. He glanced back at me and gave me a smirk.

"Shake it off! Get back out there!" Charlie said with a smile on his face as he clapped his hands.

The game continued on. Permian needed a running back and they didn't have any left. They were all injured. I watched as Coach Gaines scrambled around, trying to find someone to go in as a running back. Don leaned over the bench on a pile of towels. I watched as Trapper popped Don's shoulder back into place. He screamed out in pain and stayed there for a few seconds. He stood up and yelled out as he walked back over to the sidelines. I smiled as I watched Don go back into the game. The game continued on and the ref made another bad call. I shook my head. There were only seconds left in the game as Permian was so close to getting another touchdown. Mike ran the ball again as the seconds ran out. He tried to push himself as far as he could for a touchdown. Both teams were pushing up against each other. I looked as the refs said that it was no good. The Dallas Carter players and fans started cheering as they knew that they had won state. I put my head down and shook it. Tears came to my eyes as I felt Charlie wrap his arm around my shoulders.

"They did their best," Charlie said into my ear as he held me.

I nodded my head and looked over as Don, Mike, Chavo, and Ivory comforted each other. This was their last and final game for Permian High School. Charlie and I walked down out of the stands and onto the turf. I watched as Don walked towards us with his head hanging down. Charlie pulled Don into a hug and I stood there.

"You did good, son. You did good," Charlie said into Don's ear. "I'm proud of you," Charlie said as he pulled out his state championship ring.

He looked into Don's eyes as he placed it on Don's finger. They both nodded at each other and hugged. I watched as tears went down Don's cheeks. I wiped tears off of my cheeks as Don and Charlie pulled away.

"You have your girl and your baby to take care of," Charlie said as he stepped aside.

I smiled and walked over to Don. He pulled me into a hug and held me as we both cried. I couldn't believe that the football season was finally over.

A couple days had passed and it was after school. Don and the rest of the seniors were in the locker room, cleaning out their lockers. I sat in Don's truck as I watched the guys walk out of the school. They walked over towards the cars and stood there. They looked back at the football stadium.

"I'm gonna miss the heat," Chavo said as he looked back at the guys.

"I'm gonna miss the lights," Don said as he nodded his head with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, me too," Chavo said as he looked over at Mike.

Chavo looked over at the stadium one last time. "Stay low, boys," Chavo said as he started to walk towards his car. "Keep those feet movin'."

"Hey, Chavo," Don said as he turned and looked at Chavo. "Be perfect," Don said with a smile.

"You be perfect," Chavo said back at Don.

Don nodded his head and started to walk towards the driver's side.

"See ya, Mike," Don said.

"See ya, Don," Mike said as he looked over at Don. "See ya, Chavo."

"Bye guys," I said to Chavo and Mike as Don started up the truck.

Don pulled out of the parking lot. I was kinda depressed that the football season was over, but now Don and I had the baby to look forward to. I was excited, but scared at the same time. Don was the same way.

**Well, that's the end of the movie, but not the end of my fanfic. There will be plenty more after this chapter. Thanks for hanging in there with me and leaving all the reviews. Keep reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

A month had passed by since the guys lost the state title. They were all still bummed out, but there were a few things to look forward to, and one of them was right around the corner. Thanksgiving was coming up and we all couldn't wait. We had a week off of school for Thanksgiving.

It was the last day of school before Thanksgiving break. I went to my obstetrician to get my biweekly check-up and to get an ultrasound done. I was already three months pregnant and time was flying by. Today was the day that I would find out what Don and I were going to have. Don went to school because I told him that I didn't want him to miss any more work.

"Lacy?" I heard my name said and I looked up at the nurse that does the ultrasounds.

I stood up and walked over to her with a smile.

"Hi. How are you doing this morning?" the nurse asked as I walked through the doorway.

"Good. Anxious," I said as we walked down the hall.

"This room right here," the nurse said as she walked into the room.

It was dark inside the room, there was a bed, and a monitor set up beside the bed. I walked in and set my purse down on the chair beside the bed. She had me get up on the bed and lay back. She lifted my shirt up a little over my belly.

"This will be warm," the nurse said as she squeezed some gel onto my tummy.

She took the transducer and put some gel on it. She placed it on my tummy and started to move around. I looked over at the screen and saw the baby on the screen. I felt tears welding in my eyes as she moved the transducer around.

"Alright, this is the heartbeat. Looks good. Over here is the spine," the woman said as she pointed at the screen. "Here's one of the hands."

I continued to watch the screen as the nurse pointed everything out.

"Did you want to know the sex?" the nurse asked as she looked at me.

"Yes," I said as I nodded my head.

"Okay," the nurse said as she moved the transducer around more. "It's a boy," the nurse said with a smile as she looked over at me.

I smiled at her as she handed me a towel to wipe the gel off of my tummy. I sat up and pulled my shirt down.

"Does everything look good?" I asked as I looked at the nurse.

"Everything looks fine. Here's a picture of the baby so that you can show everyone," the nurse said as she handed me a picture.

"Thank you," I said as I took the picture and smiled.

"You're welcome. Congrats."

I got down off of the table and walked out of the room. I walked out of the office and out to my car. I got into my car and drove to the high school. I got out of my car and walked into the school. It was just after lunch and I walked over to my locker.

"Hey. How was your appointment?" Jen asked as she opened her locker up.

"Good. I'm having a boy," I said with a smile as I showed Jen the ultrasound picture.

"Aww, look," Jen said as she looked at the picture. "He's so cute already," Jen said with a smile on her face as she looked up at me.

"Jen, it's just an ultrasound. You can't really see anything except the bones," I said with a slight chuckle.

"Don's coming," Jen said as she looked down the hall.

I turned around and saw Don walking towards me with a smile on his face. He pulled me close to him and kissed my lips.

"So, how did the appointment go?" Don asked as he looked down at me.

"Good. Everything is fine. The baby is fine. I have something to show you," I said as Jen handed me back the ultrasound picture. "It's the first picture of the baby," I said as I showed Don the ultrasound picture.

He took it in his hands and looked at it. A smile grew across his face.

"Tell him," Jen said as she nudged me.

"Tell me what?" Don asked as he looked at Jen and then back at me.

"We're having a boy," I said with a smile on my face.

"We're gonna have a boy?!" Don asked with an excited tone.

I nodded my head and he pulled me into a hug. He held me close to him. We both wanted to have a baby boy.

"What's all the excitement about?" I heard Chavo ask and I looked over at him.

"We're gonna have a baby boy," Don said with a smile as he looked at Chavo.

"Congrats," Chavo said as he gave me and hug.

"Thanks," I said as I hugged Chavo back.

"He could be the next Don Billingsley," Chavo said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah," I said with a smile as I looked at Don.

A couple days passed and Thanksgiving was here. Don decided that he was going to come to my house for Thanksgiving to eat and spend time with my family. I was finishing getting ready in the bathroom. I was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt that fit tightly around my tummy and curves. I was coming out of my bathroom when I saw Don coming into my room. He was wearing jeans and a Permian Panther football t-shirt.

"Hey," I said as I gave Don a kiss.

"Hey. Smells good downstairs. Your mom is baking up a storm," Don said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Yeah. She tends to over do it every year," I said as I started to make my bed.

I pulled the comforter up and felt light headed. I looked up and noticed that the room was spinning. I stopped moving and I pulled my hand up to my head. I closed my eyes and exhaled.

"Hey," Don said as he came over to me. "You alright?" he asked as he placed his hand on my back and looked at me.

"Yeah, I just got light headed. Felt like the room was spinning for a couple seconds," I said as I opened my eyes and put my hand back down at my side.

"Here, sit down," Don said as he had me sit down on the bed. "Did you eat this morning?" Don asked as he kneeled down in front of me.

"I didn't have time," I said as I shook my head. "I was too busy getting ready. I got up and showered and got ready. I knew that you were going to be here and I wanted to be ready for when you got here."

"You have to eat. You're eating for two."

"I know, I know," I said as I nodded my head.

We went downstairs and went into the kitchen. My mom had trays of food set out for people to eat while the turkey was cooking in the oven. I sat down on the stool and Don sat beside me. I picked at the different foods on the platters.

"Glad that football season is done, Don?" my mom asked as she stirred the gravy on the stove.

"Yes and no. I miss the games and everything, but I'm glad that it's over with. Gives me more time to spend with Lacy," Don said as he smirked at me.

I smiled at him as I ate some of the different cheeses and crackers. We got up and walked into the living room. I sat down on the couch and Don sat down beside me. I grabbed the remote and turned it to the Thanksgiving Parade. The floats were blowing in the wind.

"This happens every year," I said as I shook my head.

It came time for us to sit down at the dinner table and eat together. Everyone sat down at the table and we bowed our heads as my dad said grace.

"Dear God, thank you for this food in which we are about to receive into our bodies. Thank you for bringing us together on this lovely November day and please watch over everyone as we continue to live our lives. Amen," my dad said.

We started to fill our plates up. I started to eat and Don glanced over at me. I smiled at him and continued to eat the food that was on my plate. It was the best Thanksgiving that I had ever had because I was with Don.

That night, I was laying down on my bed with Don. I rested my head on his muscular chest and moved my finger around on it.

"Do you really miss football?" I asked as I looked up at Don.

"Yeah. I miss it a lot," Don said as he looked down at me.

He sat up and little and lifted my shirt up. He planted kisses on my tummy and I smiled at him. He pressed his ear up against my tummy.

"Hear anything?" I asked as I looked down at him.

"Lots of weird sounds," Don said as he looked up at me.

"I think I'm gonna shower," I said as I looked over at the clock and noticed that it was already 10.

Don sat up as I got off of the bed. I walked into the bathroom and took my earrings and necklace off. I slid my jeans and panties off. I took my t-shirt off and then my bra. I looked at myself in the mirror. I could tell a big change from last month with my tummy. I walked over and turned my shower on. I stepped into the shower and closed the curtain. I leaned back under the water and let the hot water wet my hair. I tilted my head back and ran my hands through my hair. I ran my face under the water. I felt hands wrap around me. I turned my head and saw Don standing there.

"My parents," I said as I turned around and looked at Don.

"We'll be quiet," Don said as he pulled me close to him.

Don leaned down and we started to kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me as we both deepened the kiss. The water ran down on top of us as Don broke the kiss and started to suck on my neck. I bit my lip as Don continued to suck on my neck. We washed each other and then got out of the shower. I wrapped a towel around myself and dried off. We both got changed into our pajamas and got into my bed. Don got on top of me and started to kiss my lips. He reached down and slid my shorts down. We continued to kiss and I felt him enter me. I moaned and dug my nails into his back. He started to pump in and out as we continued to kiss. I reached down and grabbed onto my bed sheet as Don sucked on my bottom lip. Don kissed along my jaw line and started to suck on my neck.

"Don," I moaned quietly as I pulled him closer to me.

"You alright?" Don whispered as he continued to suck my neck.

"Yeah," I whispered as I bit my bottom lip.

The next morning, I woke up and felt Don planted light kisses on the back of my neck. I smiled and rolled onto my back.

"Morning," Don said with a smile as he kissed my cheek.

"Morning," I said as I kissed Don on the lips.

I sat up on the bed and yawned. I got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. I felt a sickness urge coming on and I went over to the toilet. I lifted the lid and the contents of my stomach started to come out. I feel my hair being pulled back and I placed my hands on my toilet. When I was done, I moved back and flushed.

"Morning sickness?" Don asked as I stood up.

I nodded my head as I rinsed my mouth out with mouthwash. I was starting to get used to the daily routine of being sick in the morning and sometimes throughout the day. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail. Don came around to the front of me and wrapped his muscular arms around me. I looked into his eyes and smiled.

"I love you," Don said as he looked into my eyes.

"I love you, too," I said as Don was leaning down to kiss me.

Our lips met and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I started to deepen the kiss when there was a knock at my bedroom door. Don and I broke away.

"Yeah?" I said as I walked towards the door.

"There's breakfast downstairs if you two want some," my mom said from the other side of the door.

"Okay. We'll be down," I said as I came back over to Don.

A couple weeks passed and Jen was driving us home from the mall. We were singing along to songs on the radio and having a good time.

"Are you and Don going to move in any time soon?" Jen asked as she nodded her head to the beat of the music.

"I don't know. We haven't really talked about it—JEN LOOK OUT!" I yelled as a car in the other lane came into our lane.

The car smashed into us, sending Jen's car smashing into a pole. A couple minutes had passed and I opened my eyes.

"Lacy!" Jen yelled as I saw her looking at me.

"Jen," I whispered as I looked over at her.

"Are you okay?" Jen asked as she took her seat belt off. "Oh my god! You're bleeding!" Jen yelled as she touched my head.

I looked around and noticed that my window had been smashed. Jen's car had crashed into a telephone pole. I heard Jen yelling for help. I noticed that headlights were coming.

"Jen! What happened!" I heard Chavo yell.

"Chavo! Don! Hurry!" Jen yelled as she came around to my side.

I looked over at Jen as she tried to get my door open. I rested my head back on the seat and felt a wave of pain wash over me. I winced.

"Lacy!" I heard Don yell.

"Don," I whispered as I looked over at him.

"We're gonna get you out of here," Don said as he tried to get the door open.

Chavo and Don both worked on getting the door open. They finally got it open. Don came to my side and kneeled down beside me. He placed his hand on my head to stop the bleeding.

"Baby," Don said as tears welded in his eyes.

"I'm okay," I whispered as I looked at Don.

My eyes started to get heavy and I rested my head on the seat.

"No! Lacy, stay with me. Stay awake," Don said as he tried to keep me awake.

There were sirens in the distance. I could hear Jen start to sob.

"Lacy, listen, the sirens are coming. Help is coming," Don said as he placed his hands on both sides of my face.

"I love you," I whispered as my eyes got heavier.

"No, don't go," Don said as tears went down his cheeks.

The ambulances and police cars pulled up. The medics and cops got out and went to both vehicles.

"Sir, move back," the medic said as she moved Don out of the way.

Don stood back with Jen and Chavo. He couldn't believe that this was happening.

"Sir, what is her name?" the medic said as she felt for a pulse.

"Lacy," Don said as he looked at me.

"Okay, Lacy, I need you to open your eyes f or me," the medic said as she checked me over. "Chad, we need a gurney over here, stat!"

"What's wrong?" Don asked as he looked at her.

"Her pulse is weak. How far along is she?"

"She's about four months," Don said as tears came down his cheeks.

Chad brought a gurney over and helped the lady move me onto the stretcher. They put an oxygen mask over me and pumped air into it. They strapped me down and quickly wheeled me towards the ambulance. Don walked beside me and held my hand.

"Meet us at the hospital," Don said as he got into the ambulance.

Jen and Chavo went back to the car and followed the ambulance to the hospital. The ambulance pulled up at the entrance and they took me into the hospital. The medics and doctors wheeled me down the hallway. Don stood there and watched as far as he could. He couldn't believe that this was happening. He closed his eyes and did the only thing that he could do; pray.

**I know, I know, always hurting the character. It makes for a better story though. Thanks for continuing to read and I will update soon!**


End file.
